


Yin Yang

by PurpleFluffyCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFluffyCat/pseuds/PurpleFluffyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power of contrast...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yin Yang

Curled together, as they pleasure each other with their mouths.

Palest alabaster with a shock of midnight-black hair. Deepest ebony, with a white flash of eyes and teeth. Perfect opposites, yet they writhe and gasp as one.

Air and earth, cool and warm, sharp and smooth. Talent and training, calculation and instinct, pledge and honour.

For good must unite in its many forms; order must stabilize errant brilliance, the outcast must lead the crowd. Disparate forces must merge and together they will feel true strength.

The energy coils and spins, and blindingly erupts. There is power in contrast indeed.


End file.
